Lost in the Past
by ncisaddiction
Summary: It all starts in the basement...a picture, can it change Gibbs' life? Ruin everything he worked hard for?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Past

A/N: This is my first try at a fanfic so, comments are definitely welcomed. I also don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested…

I don't own NCIS or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah

-ncisaddiction

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS

Gibbs was down at his basement, sweeping, sweeping all the dust and sawdust that has accumulated there since he last cleaned it. He was cleaning the ground near the bottom of the stairs and the boxes that were hidden under the stairs when something fell down. Gibbs knelt down to the ground and picked it up, it was a picture. A picture from a bittersweet past, a picture with Jenny. Gibbs suddenly was flooded of the memory of when this photo was created.

_Flashback_

_It was a very snowy day in Paris, so their op was postponed, so he, Jenny and Ducky had to stay in their safe house. The snowy day was too good to pass up so, Jenny, upon hearing they needing to stay inside ran to grab her coat, scarf and gloves and ran outside to play. Ducky decided to stay inside to do some stuff, Gibbs saw Jenny being happy and having so much fun and next thing he knew he was heading outside to join her. When he was outside and saw Jenny playing around and he looked down and saw all the snow and decided to do something he knew she was probably going to punch him for. He knelt down and made a snowball and shot it at her. Jenny who was dancing around, got hit in the shoulder and turned and looked at where the snowball came from, she then saw Gibbs with a smirk in his face. She ran over there and jumped at his arms. He was able to catch her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the lips and she leaned in to whisper in his ear "I love you. You know that right?" and faced him to see an answer. He looked into her eyes, getting chocked up he said "Yeah, Jen. I love you too." She put her feet at the ground and looked at him, her arms still around his neck and she then started laughing and he too joined in, then a flash quieted them both. They turned and saw Ducky holding a camera at their direction. _

_End Flashback_

Gibbs still stood where he was moments ago, the broom laying quietly in one of the boxes. Gibbs then looked at the photo again, but with a more questioning glance, he thought of something and ran upstairs to his living room and went to a drawer next to his couch and pulled out a box filled with photos. He put the box in the coffee table near him and he put the photo next to it. He opened the box and started looking through it, he stopped when he found what he was looking for. The exact copy of the photo he found in his basement.

"What the hell?"Gibbs said quietly to himself

He took the photo he found in his basement and looked at it wondering why he had two. He looked at it in the light and saw that there was something written in the photo. He stopped to read it and froze after he finished. He let out a shaky breath, he looked at it again and saw written in a very familiar handwriting were these words.

_I hope you still know how much I love you._

_-Jenny_

***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: So, did you like it? Should I continue? I really don't know what to do or where this is headed, so comments and such are definitely welcomed.

-ncisaddiction 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Turns out I'm writing another chapter. Thank you to everyone who review and I just want to thank my beta missmerrymak who has helped me a lot. Oh, and I have decided that Ziva will be here instead of Ellie Bishop. Enjoy!

-ncisaddiction

***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The next morning, Gibbs was pouring coffee into his cup, while looking intently at the picture he found yesterday. He couldn't sleep thinking about it, he was up all night wondering why it was in his basement and how it got there, but what bothered him the most about it was the message that was written on it, it was getting on his nerves, because he'd never seen it before and it had that nasty habit of reminding him of the letter he found in Jenny's townhouse after her death, the "what-if" . He took a deep breath, he hated this, he wanted answers, now, but the only person who could provide him that is dead.

Gibbs smirked and gave a chuckled, Jenny has been dead for five years, he had almost moved on, and then this happened. Someone must really hate him to make the ghosts of his past just appear. He smirked again; Jenny's been dead for so long yet she still has that nasty habit of sneaking up on him.

He took another gulp of his coffee and caught the time, he should head soon or he's going to be late for work. He set down his coffee cup in the sink and started to head out until he caught a sight of the picture. He froze, wondering whether or not he should bring the picture to work so that he could investigate it more. He headed back to his dining table and picked it up to examine it for a moment before heading to the coffee table in his living room and putting it on top of the box of pictures he took out yesterday. He looked at it for a minute before heading out to work.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Tony peered his computer to look at his partner, Ziva David, looked at the clock next and finally to his side to look at his other probie coworker, Tim McGee. Then he leaned back in his chair, sank back in his chair and picked up a piece of paper, crumpled it up and threw it at Ziva, who caught it with her impressive ninja skills. She looked at him sharply, and then threw the paper in the trash before looking back to her work.

"Hey, Ziva."Tony called, folding his arms and putting them on his desk

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva asked, keeping her eyes at her paperwork

"Where do you think Gibbs is?"

"Wherever he is, I'm sure it's none of our business."

"Maybe he got lucky last night?."Tony asked, with his usual Cheshire grin and completely ignoring what Ziva said

"Ziva is right DiNozzo."Gibbs said storming in the way he usually does

"Boss, good morning, got stuck in traffic?"Tony asked, opening a file on his desk while looking sneakily at Gibbs

"None of your business DiNozzo."Gibbs said sitting down at his desk and started to look at his work

Tony looked back at his work, but sent a quick IM to Ziva first, which read "_He got lucky."_Ziva glared at him with a "really" look. Tony gave her a quick smirk and then headed back to his work.

Gibbs looked at his team, people who have no idea of what actually, almost made him late for work. They have no idea, that one of the coworkers that they had lost, in a way, came back to life, at least for him. He took a deep breath, and started flipping through the pages of the file he had on his desk, not really paying much attention to anything, his mind was on that picture, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He was going to settle this matter, one way or the other. He has to.

The only problem was that, he couldn't ask anyone else about it. No one knew about it, well, maybe Ziva knew, I mean Jenny and her were partners, she may have mentioned something to her. But he wasn't sure about that, so he needed to find someone who was there and would know him well enough to not ask questions. With that conclusion, Gibbs knew the one person that he could ask. He glanced at his watch and saw the time and he decided that he would start his _investigation_ of this later on.

When lunch came, he stood up after everyone in his team left to take their lunch break, then headed to Ducky's, to the one place he knew for sure would know something about this. When he arrived at autopsy, Ducky was at his desk, reading another book and Palmer was nowhere in sight.

"Hello, Jethro."Ducky greeted without taking his eyes off his book

"How d'ya know it was me Duck?"He asked with smirk and while heading to Ducky's desk

"I have grown a sort of sixth sense for you."Ducky answered with a smile and a laugh, he then closed his book and turned to look at Gibbs who stopped a few feet away from his desk

Gibbs stood there, a little hesitant to ask him and a little bit scared that it would open a can of worms, he did not want opened.

"Jethro, spit it out. There are only a few things that leave you like this. What is it?"Ducky asked him, worriedly

"Do you remember that photo, in Paris, that you took, the one with the snow?"Gibbs asked him, his gaze strong

"Yes, of course I do. It's one of my favorites."Ducky answered with a warm smile while he stood up

"Did Jenny ever lose a copy or something?"Gibbs asked, looking at the ground and squirming

"No, Jethro, why are you asking this now?"Ducky answered firmly, looking away for a moment to gather his thoughts, then look back at Gibbs questionably

"Just curious. Thanks Duck."Gibbs said looking at him one more time before heading back to his office

Ducky sat back down and leaned back and letting out a sigh. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting, Gibbs is going to hate him. He felt it. He couldn't even believe he did it, and now his mind was going back to the time Jethro was so curious about.

_Flashback_

_It was a few months after Jennifer came back as the Director. It was almost Jethro's birthday, and she came to him with a request._

"_Ducky, I need a copy of that photo of me and Jethro in Paris in the snow, your favorite."Jenny asked Ducky cheerfully_

"_Of course dear, why, may I ask?"Ducky answered just as cheerfully, he loved seeing her this way, but his questions then started coming and he needed her to answer them_

"_For Jethro's birthday."Jenny answered shyly, avoiding his gaze_

"_You do know he has a copy right?"Ducky asked her softly, he hated raining on her parade, but he didn't want to see Jethro the way he was when she left him_

"_I know; I just wanted to make something special for him."Jenny answered calmly, looking at him with eyes that were so sincere that he couldn't say no_

_End flashback_

Ducky sat at his chair, wondering would happen now.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: So, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me your opinion. I love hearing them. By the way, I probably won't be able to update in a while due to problems.

-ncisaddiction


End file.
